


【九港】饿症

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: When Jungwoo is the naughty boy [5]
Category: NCT
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 意识流作品的回归，大概是把对一个人的生理渴望转换成食欲的移觉的修辞手法，不是真的吃人是不是超可惜（手动滑稽）。[1] 生理学上来讲混淆味觉可能比想象的要容易许多。被舌头感知到的食物味道其实还受质感（比如听到脆脆的食物被咬碎的声音）和气味的影响。实际也有可以短暂改变或者无效化某种味觉的事物，比如神秘果(Synsepalum dulcificum)可以把酸味转换为甜味。[2] 最开始是在美食散文家M.F.K.费雪的《如果煮狼(How to cook a wolf)》里看到的，来源标注是莎士比亚。英文原文是Appetite, a universal wolf，不过我快速fact check之后并没有找到莎士比亚说这话的来源。[3] 出自斯威夫特《文雅的谈话(Polite Conversation)》，原文是讲烤乳鸽的：Here‘s a pigeon so finely roasted, it cries, Come, eat me（这有一只烤好的鸽子，它在呐喊，快来吃我吧）!
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: When Jungwoo is the naughty boy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393174
Kudos: 7





	【九港】饿症

人类尝起来是什么味道呢？

我想每个人都有过这种经历，在某一时刻忽然被无意义的好奇心冲昏了头脑。并非出于非满足不可的求知欲望，也根本无需靠实践来检验假想答案是否正确，就只是好奇。

我自认是一个懂得享受生活的人，尤其是在饮食方面；虽然口味不至于奢侈刁钻，条件允许时至少也不能太亏待自己。智力活动开始，人也跟着嗜甜。大脑幼稚又蛮横，想要成果必须满足生理上的要求——当然了，生理需求之外激发味觉对心情同样重要——超市卖的巧克力蛋糕湿答答的，装饰的巧克力奶油太甜，夹心的甘纳许却很苦。舌尖每个味蕾尝到的都是不一样的味道，撞在一起之后被囫囵咽掉。甜永远是甜，味觉是不会骗人的[1]。便宜甜食的工业感是廉价香精、不加平衡的酸和色素共同造成的。

“这么糟糕的味道还不如尝不到。”我想。即使已经到了必须摒弃味觉才能咽下去的地步，穷学生也没有资格浪费食物。我把剩下的一半蛋糕放进冰箱，这下明天人生三大难题就只剩下两个。

我没有想到解决一个问题会引发一连串更大的问题，第二天早上吃掉冷冰冰毫无味道的蛋糕时我还在窃喜，没想到在实验室和学长一起吃午饭时咖啡厅的沙拉居然也没有味道。咀嚼菜叶变成了机械劳动，酱汁的滑腻口感变得让人无法忍受。

“人家都说秀色可餐，怎么你和我一起吃饭表情这么糟糕？”对面的学长看我皱眉时开起了玩笑。学长姓郑，长得确实很帅；见识过我的食量以后他总自诩自己的帅气能够下饭，但我没有搭理他的俏皮话。

“没想到那家咖啡厅也有失手的时候，这沙拉都没有味道。”我说。为了打消不安感，我端起桌边的杯子一饮而尽。

“咖啡也是。”我悻悻地把空掉的纸杯放下。学长倒是不客气地直接从我的沙拉里抢走一块鸡肉，我还没来得及说那是我咬过的，他就托着脸说和以前一样好吃。

“这种情况下更好吃了也说不定。”他促狭地笑起来。我明白他的意思，面对无法回应的感情还是装作根本不知道的好。

“真是奇怪。”我说。幸好午休时间已经结束了，我暂时忘掉了脑海里让人不安的假设。

怎么会有人随口说着不想尝到味道就真的失去了味觉呢，晚上回家时我笑话自己，却还是忐忑地想要核实。我闭着眼打乱料理台上的调料罐——双盲实验很重要——随便挖了一勺送进嘴里，然后就随即吐了出来。

我和面前敞开的罐子口大眼对小眼：砂糖？根本就是嚼沙子！

不快体验也罢，最重要的问题是我真的失去味觉了。我心情复杂地吃掉了口味单一的晚饭。接下来的三天就更糟，吃饭成为了一等难事，很快我连补充能量的欲望也没有了。浑浑噩噩地过了几天以后我不得已向实验室请了假，决定去看医生。我拖着精疲力竭的身子向医院走，经过拐角时发现新建的咖啡厅终于开门了。可惜我现在也没机会享受——

我停住了。

咖啡厅里传来了一阵很好闻的味道。我无法形容那种味道具体是什么样子，复杂但是令人愉悦，更重要的是，我忽然好饿。据说食欲是一匹无处不在的狼[2]，此刻我真实感受到压制已久的生理欲望卷土重来，我的理智丝毫没有反抗余地。我听见它在呐喊：快来吃我吧[3]！

我进到咖啡厅里去，新开的店面没什么人；临近傍晚居然只有一个人坐在靠窗的座位上吃简餐。那里必然是奇妙香味的来源。我快步走了过去，心跳逐渐加快。

“抱歉！请问你在吃什么！”不等对方说话我就直接在对面的空位坐下，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他面前的食物。我现在的样子大概真的像一只穷凶极恶的狼，对方什么也没说，直接就把盘子推到我面前，还非常贴心地把他的勺子递给我。看来他也还没开始吃，待会我重新买给他好了，虽然咖啡厅有卖咖喱这一点让我有些困惑。我狼吞虎咽地吃掉一半，动作才逐渐慢下来。

不对，不对！

我依然尝不出味道。有了食物摄入我的大脑也开始运作，想起刚才自己狼狈又不礼貌的样子我的脸烧起来。

“怎么？不好吃吗？”对方递了餐巾纸给我。我沿着他的手往上看，这才恍然大悟。原来吸引我的异香的来源并不是食物，而是人。我盯着他的脸看，从他的眉眼、厚唇到下颌角，直到手里的勺子叮咚一声摔回盘子里去我才回神。

“是太好吃？还是太难吃？”对方用蹩脚韩语问我，还把手里的纸往我眼前递，我接过以后他又点点嘴角。

“啊，真抱歉，我重新买给你。”我擦掉嘴边的咖喱汁，想要举手找服务员来，他却直接按住了我的手。

“我就是服务员，刚才那是我的员工餐。现在锟哥不在，就没人能做吃的了。”他一双眼睛露出可怜巴巴地神色。我低头看看自己吃掉一多半的咖喱——原本分量是不少，可是我饿了很久，这些甚至不够我一个人的——又抬头看看他。

“呀，这怎么办——”我故意装出为难的神色，心里却在想怎么哄骗他和我回家。他身上的味道已经唤醒我另一种本能。

“你会做饭吗？”他忽然问。

“嗯，虽然不算太好。”我说，心底里却开始小声欢呼雀跃。这是我的机会。

“那你做给我吃好不好？我不会做饭。”他兴奋地把我拉起来，快速地做了关店的准备就催促我带路。看来他在这个没有人的咖啡厅无聊坏了，路上我们并肩走着，偶尔聊聊天。他说自己是大学生，因为饭量不小生活费消耗迅速，为了房租不得已出来打工。结果我却把他向店长蹭来的晚饭吃掉了。

我耸耸肩向他道歉，又说至少我没有浪费，他整理时我把剩下的咖喱吃掉了。出乎我意料的，我的味觉似乎恢复了一点点，这真是这个男孩的魔力。我心里有了些别的打算，沉心于思考诱饵就渐渐不再回答他。于是他也安静下来，却一个劲往我边上凑，理由是冬天晚上太冷。他手指的骨节偶尔刮过我的，大概是一双漂亮舒展的手。

回家时他反客为主地举起两只手：“欢迎回家。”

“你倒是一点不客气，又不是你家。”我笑话他，心里想的却是如果他留下的话这里也可以是他家。

“那么，你是想先做饭、先洗澡，还是先享用我呢？”他得意地笑起来。什么嘛，他根本就是假装不知情，心甘情愿跳进陷阱里来。

“我刚才没吃饱啊——”我领着他到沙发去，顺便在他手心里亲一下。他用另一只手推我说首先要把手表摘掉。我跪在沙发上用腿圈住他，居高临下地打量他。我的猎物很有礼貌——他把手表安稳放好之后就直接去扯我的上衣——也很心急。我扣住他两只手腕想要举过他头顶。虽然他早就知道自己被我拆吞入腹的结局，却还是玩闹一样使出力气挣扎；也罢，任何猎物都有天生的反抗精神。沙发上不太好动作，我们最终还是去了卧室。中途他把自己的上衣脱了随手丢在地上，我跟在他身后收拾时他还挑衅一样看我让我也快点把衣服脱掉。

猎物哪有资格提要求。

进卧室以后我快速把他推到床上，他张开双臂躺着由我打量。我用食指沿着他的身体轻轻划下去，但是在裤腰以上的部分就停止了。他抱怨地哼了一声，半坐着用肩膀顶我，那里有饱满的肌肉线条。我一只手搭上他的后颈，然后朝着他撑着自己那一侧的肩头咬下去。

我是真的发了狠去咬的，他却心甘情愿承受，反射一样眼窝湿润却只声音低哑地叹出一个短促的“啊”。我沉湎于齿间陷入他皮肉的感觉，闭着眼用鼻子向他颈窝探寻，感受到哪里颈动脉的震动。当然做事要有始有终，我松开他以后又在三角肌的齿印之上怜爱地舔舐一下。精神愉悦大于疼痛，他跟着一抖，向上抻着头呻吟。

“你叫什么？”我问他，希望不算太晚。

“旭熙，黄旭熙。”他说，看我短暂露出不解的神色又拉住我的手在我手心里比划。我轻轻挣脱开他的手扶着他的脸颊：“旭熙，你好美味。”

我的夸奖对他很是受用，他支起身子同我接吻，又挺着胸把锁骨往我面前送。我的舌尖被他吮得发麻，随意盖了几个口水印以后就向下移动到他的胸部。他胸口的肌肉锻炼得很好，发达紧致但是依然柔软。我用舌尖捻着他一侧的乳头打转，手指则沉迷于另一边肌肉的柔软感觉。仅仅舔舐和吮吸是不够的，要适时加上或轻或重的咬啮。两边的乳头都立起来后我满意地继续向下，我的手略过他的腹肌。我按按他的小腹，他表情滑稽地扭了一下，好像是觉得痒；我又用两只手去环他的腰。精致如大理石，但是更有温度。他的线条从宽肩收拢至窄腰，没有任何多余。

“怎么办，你真的很好看，好看的让我想吃掉你。旭熙，旭熙。”为什么偏偏是我由此荣幸享用他呢？我觉得自己脸红起来，终于动手去解他的裤子。他显然兴奋起来，像一只被孤狼诱拐的年幼家犬。我故意伏下身子去蹭一下他已经抬头的性器，然后就再次捏着他的下巴索吻。

他用两只手勾住我的脖子不让我拉开距离，同时挺着腰贪图再多一点摩擦。这时我的衣服还是完好的，一吻结束他咬着下唇扯我的衣服。我由着他扯掉我的卫衣、打开我的拉链。

“旭熙，别着急。”我示意他去床头柜拿润滑剂和安全套，同时挣脱自己剩下的衣物。他问我是不是经常用好吃的诱骗大学生回家，不然为什么家里装备齐全。我没有直接回答他，实际上我也不知道理由，可能科学家的职业习惯就是准备万全。

我在手上打好润滑，伸入一根手指的同时也含住他漏出前液的阴茎。我尽量保持手和口的方向速度一致，很快他不安分地让我快点。我用另一只手打在他紧绷的大腿内侧，他很快就射出来。但是我的动作没有停，这时我已经用三根手指进出，也很快摸索到他前列腺的位置。最终他在过度刺激下流出眼泪，修长的手指绞住我的头发。

我觉得自己还算善良，他连着射了两次以后我给了他缓冲的时间，幸好他还记得要满足我的欲望。他已经有点累，又没有吃晚饭，只懒洋洋地用手帮我，偶尔也舔一舔顶端。

漫长等待和根本不值一提的“前菜”之后我终于可以享受“正餐”。我只顾着和脑海里的饿狼搏斗，动作丝毫不轻柔。最开始他趴在床上，屁股撅起来，帅气的脸和呻吟全部被我顶进枕头；后来他一定要面对着我，我干脆把他手腕各自扣在他脑袋两侧，他的长腿环在我腰上。我们贴得严丝合缝，汗水简直要把彼此腹部的皮肤黏在一起。

做爱途中忽然发笑是一件有点掉面子的事，他咬我耳朵埋怨我不专心。其实我只是想到自己光是和他对视就轻松忘记了人类的理智，因为我在他眼里看见与我同等的强烈欲望。也罢，无法驱赶狼，就成为狼的同伴。而且狼吞虎咽的同时也要对食物保持敬畏和赞美的心，尽管对初次见面的人我也说不出喜欢之类的字样。

“你好美味，你好美味。”最终我只能语无伦次地把他抱得再紧一点。最后高潮的时候我觉得自己久违地混身舒畅。

“不好意思，刚才流了好多口水，不小心把你的枕头打湿了。”他喘息着说。

“这怎么办？”我也在喘息，虽然原本就不是抱怨，这下听起来反而是我在装可怜。

“没办法嘛。我真的好饿，额——你叫什么来着？”最终他趴在床上迷迷糊糊吐出一句话，然后就睡着了。

第二天早上我发现自己的味觉恢复了，他也对我的简陋早餐打了及格分。在这之后他就用“美食交流”的名义经常来我家，“美食”指的当然不只是他。我干脆给了他一把钥匙——新枕头也买了一对——他晚课或者打工之后就会不请自来地在沙发上等我，我回家时他又催促我做晚饭。虽然他总是说那句“吃饭、洗澡还是享用我”，可我们做爱的机会反而变少了，为了不透支彼此的体力我能享用他的机会实际只有周五周六的晚上。

再后来他自然而然住进我家。在山洞里和野狼同居的天真的宠物犬，我这样评价。尽管我总觉得从第一次来他就知道事情会如此发展。

有人分摊房租和伙食费其实是件好事，我回家晚的时候也会让他分摊家务，主要是准备餐具厨具。我不喜欢“冷冰冰”的餐具这个概念，毕竟某种意义上厨房用品也算得上凶器——宰杀猎物的刀刃上沾着新鲜血液，烹调器皿在火上唱悼念的哀歌——夺取营养与生命力的东西从来不会是冷的。同样的道理在我的卧室里也是一样。他的身子很热，我舍不得他挨冻。他喜欢柔软又温暖的东西，时常嫌弃我又瘦又凉。我只好用冰凉的手在他大腿根上流连，带着恳求的意味说那我只有等你喂饱我。我们从来没有明确地确定关系，他乐得做我的精神给养，这就够了。毕竟爱这种字眼太单薄，说得再多也比不上行动有实际意义。

拆解他。

吞没他。

融化他。

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流作品的回归，大概是把对一个人的生理渴望转换成食欲的移觉的修辞手法，不是真的吃人是不是超可惜（手动滑稽）。
> 
> [1] 生理学上来讲混淆味觉可能比想象的要容易许多。被舌头感知到的食物味道其实还受质感（比如听到脆脆的食物被咬碎的声音）和气味的影响。实际也有可以短暂改变或者无效化某种味觉的事物，比如神秘果(Synsepalum dulcificum)可以把酸味转换为甜味。  
> [2] 最开始是在美食散文家M.F.K.费雪的《如果煮狼(How to cook a wolf)》里看到的，来源标注是莎士比亚。英文原文是Appetite, a universal wolf，不过我快速fact check之后并没有找到莎士比亚说这话的来源。  
> [3] 出自斯威夫特《文雅的谈话(Polite Conversation)》，原文是讲烤乳鸽的：Here‘s a pigeon so finely roasted, it cries, Come, eat me（这有一只烤好的鸽子，它在呐喊，快来吃我吧）!


End file.
